theworstwitchfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Chants
Various chants and songs are heard in TV series, and two, The school song (Onward Ever Striving Onward) and Eye of Toad, appear in the books. Below is a list with lyrics. Onward Ever Striving Onward (School Song) The school song, Used in opening and credits, and sung in various episodes. See Cackle's Academy Walker's Gate The Traditional chant to welcome the first years. Heard in The Battle of the Broomsticks and Old Hats and New Brooms. Walker's Gate, Walker's Gate, Bite your nose off if you're late, Mummy won't come, When you cry, Time you witches learnt to fly! Punky Night Heard in A Mean Haloween ''and ''Double, Double, Toil and Trouble. Fennela and Griselda Wrote it for the Halloween celebration. Moonlight, Starlight, The bogies will be out tonight Give us a candle, give us a light, If you don't you'll get a fright! It's punky night tonight! Time to meet for trick or treat, It's punky night tonight! Punky night, punky night, Punky night tonight! Eye of Toad Heard in Monkey Business. Eye of toad, Ear of bat, Leg of frog, Tail of cat, Drop them in, stir it up, Pour it in a silver cup Skin of snake, Lizards long, Bane of newt, Dragon's tounge Bring to boil, add some spice, Cook it up and make it nice Sting of wasp Fur of dog Foot of mouse Tooth of hog (line muffled by Millred's laughing; possibly 'seive it slow, add some moth') Serve it up as witches broth Mother of Cackle's Heard in Miss Cackle's Birthday Suprise. It was written by Miss Bat. Mother of Cackle's Faithful Amelia You're our strength and guiding light All our love and deeds reveal you're true to Cackle's day and night The second verse is muffled out: ? Headmisstress, fountain of knowlege Queen of all the ? ? ? We are ? ? Her ? ? ? ? ? ? We wish her a happy birthday Welcoming Chant Heard in'' Sweet Talking Guys''. We bid you welcome We bid you welcome To Cackle's Academy Behold your Honour We humbly offer Our hospitality In Carried Away, Mildred's class sing a different version when they wisit Rowan-Webb. We bring you greetings We bring you greetings From Cackle's Academy May fortune shower Down on this hour Of hospitality We Love to go a Wandering Heard at the start of The Genius of the Lamp. We love to a wandering along the pastures green The rivers and the meadows and pasures inbetween To gather up the flowers that in abundance there And weave them into fairy crowns to twine around our hair The Queen is Dead Heard in The Genius of the Lamp. Our duty has been done The final battle has been won I feel my senses fading fast, Here on this field I bid my last Take now this gold crown from my head, Heralds blow your horns, the Queen is dead Heralds blow your horns, the Queen is dead! Founder's Day Chant Heard in'' Up in the Air''. We witches young and healthy The shape of things to be Look forward to the future With great expectancy And though our eyes Our family sit On tommorow's bright new day Cackleians (muffled words) witch who paved our way Our Mistress Cackle's seinor Great grandmother thrice removed Of our esteemed Amelia you leave us humbly moved The endowment that you left to us in perpetuity Is a rock on which our hopes are built Cackle's Academy The re-written version from the same episode: Many years ago there lived A vetturus witch and pure A lady of great curtesy Was gentle and demure But when at night the dark was found She dropped her wig and fan And rolled out with her guns and mask To be a highwayman! By day our Mistress Cackle Did good works for charity By night she was The Jackal Giving gold to civility And though all this was long ago Remember if you can Our founder was no shrinking violet But a highwayman! Potion Memory Song (to the tune of 'Tipperary') Heard in'' Green Fingers and Thumbs''. It is used to remember how to make a potion to turn sour milk into whipped cream. Start with henbane, Add some toungefern, A single mustard seed, Strands of mill grass, A stinging nettle, and leaves of silverweed, Toad flags for some flavour, broadbean juice for fun, And we can't forget the snotgoggles, The Potion is done And we can't forget the snotgoggles, The Potion is done! Spell Power Heard in The Millenium Bug. Nana nana nananana Nana nana nananana You can do it if you want, You can do it if you try, You can leap up on a broomstick And blaze across the sky! Spell power! Why not! Make your dream come true! (Nana nana nananana) Spell power! Come on! I'll show you what to do! (Nana nana nananana) Don't get turned into a frog, Don't get caught on the hop, Would you rather keep on gliding Until you reach the top! Spell power! Why not! Make your dream come true! (Nana nana nananana) Spell power! Come on! I'll show you what to do! (Nana nana nananana) Spell power! Nana nana nananana Ohhhhhhhh Ohhhhhhhh Ohhhhhhhh Ohhhhhhhh SPELL POWER! Rock 'n Roll and Magic Heard in The Hair Witch Project. ?? Mix the brew, I'm a witch and so are you We've got the rock and roll magic We've got the rock and roll magic We've got the rock and roll magic And the Rock and Roll Magic Chant! Cast a spell, fly a broom, Spread that magic all over the room We've got the rock and roll magic We've got the rock and roll magic We've got the rock and roll magic And the Rock and Roll Magic Chant! We've got the rock and roll magic And the Rock and Roll Magic Chant! Witch Investiture Chant Heard in Power Drill. Category:Cackle's Academy Category:Magic